


Дживс и скабрезная литература

by sige_vic



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: Берти попадает в руки не совсем традиционная история про Холмса и Уотсона. Он слегка озадачен.





	Дживс и скабрезная литература

– Послушай-ка, Дживс…

– Сэр?

– А ты случайно не в курсе, писатель Конан Дойл когда-нибудь интересовался… скажем так, тем, за что посадили Оскара Уайлда?

– …Я об этом не слышал, сэр.

– Вот и я тоже, хотя я ведь совсем недавно читал некролог бедняги Артура. Там упоминалось только о том, что он был большим поклонником спиритических сеансов и верил в феечек – то и другое очень странные увлечения, скажу я тебе, больше подходящие Мэделин Бассет, чем солидному усатому мужчине. Хотя, конечно, писатели – вообще люди оригинальные, так что…

– Могу ли я поинтересоваться, почему у вас возник такой вопрос, сэр?

– Да это все старина Бинго. Он мне сегодня в «Трутнях» подсунул книженцию, сказал – последний писк, ранее неопубликованная повесть про Шерлока Холмса. Ну, Дживс, ты же знаешь, как я люблю рассказы про Холмса, и вот я настроился почитать историю про какое-нибудь загадочное преступление и увлекательное расследование с сеансом блистательной дедукции в конце, а вместо этого… Дай-ка я тебе процитирую, сам увидишь: «И тут мой друг, отбросив привычную невозмутимость, взволнованно сказал мне: "Мой дорогой Уотсон, мне надоело многолетнее притворство, и я решил наконец признаться вам в самом сокровенном своем желании. Больше всего на свете я хотел бы оказаться распростертым под вашим божественным мускулистым телом. Почувствовать внутри себя пульсацию вашего горячего органа, подаваться навстречу каждому мощному толчку". От этих слов я потерял дар речи и замер на несколько мгновений с приоткрытым ртом – уверен, что Холмс счел меня в этот момент еще большим тугодумом, чем обычно. Впрочем, армейские инстинкты, подсказывающие действовать стремительно и пользоваться ситуацией в выгодном для себя ключе, сработали достаточно быстро – я порывисто шагнул к своему другу и, обвив руками его стройную талию, прижался губами к горячему рту». Ну, в общем, и дальше все в таком же духе.

– А, сэр, думаю, что могу прояснить причину столь необычной тематики этого произведения. Боюсь, вам в руки попал экземпляр так называемой скабрезной литературы, которую неофициально и незаконно можно приобрести в определенных подпольных заведениях. Безусловно, Артур Конан Дойл не имеет никакого отношения к этому произведению – если не считать того, что в нем используются придуманные им герои. Подозреваю, что мистер Литтл просто сыграл с вами шутку, сэр.

– Ну и шуточки у старины Бинго! Мало его пороли в Итоне, вот что я тебе скажу, Дживс.

– Возможно, вы правы, сэр.

– Хотя не могу не признать, что, несмотря на отсутствие увлекательной детективной линии, у этой истории есть свои достоинства. Некоторые меня даже… скажем так, по-настоящему взволновали.

– В самом деле, сэр? 

– Еще как, Дживс. Вот эта, например, сцена, как мне кажется, автору особенно удалась: «Чувствуя, как все горячее тело подо мной прошивает дрожь, я не мог больше сдерживаться и одним плавным движением вставил в Холмса сочащийся желанием член. Холмс с шумом выдохнул и прикрыл глаза. На его щеках, обычно имевших цвет алебастра, вспыхнули алые пятна. Это было незабываемое зрелище, и я, залюбовавшись, замер, пока меня не вывел из благоговейного ступора нетерпеливый возглас Холмса: "Ну же, Уотсон, я не хрустальная ваза, действуйте!" И я послушно принялся двигаться, с каждым разом все глубже входя в его податливое тело…» Э… Послушай-ка, Дживс! Я, конечно, не могу похвастаться наблюдательностью Шерлока Холмса, но мне кажется – или твои алебастровые щеки тоже сейчас вдруг слегка заалели, а дыхание немного участилось?..

– …Должен признаться, ваши наблюдения отличаются достаточной точностью, сэр.

– В таком случае, старина, мы в одной лодке, потому что я тоже ну никак не могу оставаться равнодушным к писательскому таланту этого автора. Хотя тут чуть дальше идет сцена, которая кажется мне малоправдоподобной. Вот, послушай: «Я легко удерживал сухопарое тело Холмса на весу, тем более что он прочно обхватил мою талию ногами. Лопатками он упирался в стену, руками крепко держался за мои плечи и при каждом толчке слегка постанывал…» Я вот в чем сомневаюсь, Дживс: разве может один парень удержать другого вот так запросто на весу? Конечно, Холмс всегда описывался худым, а добрый доктор явно парень не хилый, но все-таки?..

– Думаю, сэр, что это технически вполне осуществимо. Могу продемонстрировать на практике – если, конечно, у вас возникнет такое желание.

– О, о желании можешь не беспокоиться, оно возникло уже давно. Прошу тебя – действуй не мешкая, Дживс!


End file.
